


Things Sakura Should Never Say.

by SophiaAnnRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAnnRaven/pseuds/SophiaAnnRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to get dinner ready Sakura attempts    to get Kakashi's attention and it  ends up being the most terrifying thing that she could have ever said.  Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sakura Should Never Say.

It was late in the evening, the sun painted the sky in an orange hue. From afar, the cicadas began singing. Sakura slid the paper door slightly closed letting in only a bit of sunlight in. she turned back to her work at hand.

Opening the fridge she took out a few tomatoes, checking to see if they were still good. Satisfied, she turned to the sink and began washing them. After she finished, Sakura opened the drawer getting out the chopping board started to slice them for the salad.

 

A whistle went off and she turned to see the noodles beginning to boil. “Kakashi- Sensei, would you mind if you went and turned the pot on low?” getting no response she looked up to see him sitting at the table, his nose in one of his kinky books that he was always reading.

She huffed eyebrow frowned trying to figure out a way to get his attention. And as the metaphorical light bulb went off above her head a mischievous glint caught her eyes and a smirk grew on her lips.

“There is something I've been meaning to tell you.” still getting to response she put down the knife, turned the pot down. Went to stand in front of her teacher and said.

 

“I'm pregnant.”

“It's twins, and I have not told the father yet.” she gave ironically a pregnant pause. “It's Gai sensei, something about his thick eyebrows make me all giddy inside.”

“I think, I'm going to be sick.” Naruto voice came from behind her. Looking over her shoulder she found both Naruto and Sasuke standing in the doorway with a terrified Sai coming upon the usual scene.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes, “I was joking, just trying to get his attention.” gesturing over to the silvered hair shinobi.

 

Naruto went up to him and hit him up from the back of his head.

Kakashi dropped his book, rubbing the sore spot of his head, shooting Naruto an irritated glare.

“What was that for?”

“Because you made Sakura say things that should never be said.” Naruto stated.

It could not be that bad.” Kakashi retorted.

She said she was pregnant with Gai- Sensei's children.”

Kakashi face went to a shade of green, “Yes that would be the worst thing she said.” walking farther into the kitchen both Sasuke and Sai nodded in agreement.

Sakura shook her head. “No, I could have also said was that I having a threesome with with Orochimaru and Jiraiya on the side."

Naruto covered his ears. “Make her stop! Please make her stop.”

The rest of the evening was a quiet dinner.


End file.
